Unbecoming of Soldiers
by SaveFai
Summary: Naruto Uzuamki was sure of who he was until he met Sasuke and he starts to remember things that he's positive never happened. NarutoSasuke ::YAOI:: and AU. Thanks to Cheerio!
1. Prologue: A Glimpse of the Future

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor is anything related to Naruto.

Prologue: A Glimpse of the Future

…tick….tick…tick…

**Don't freak out…Don't freak out…**

…tick…tick…tick…

**Breathe in…Out…**

…tick…tick…tick…

**I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die.**

…tick…tick…tick…

**Pull yourself together, man! You can get out of this. You can get out of this.**

…tick…tick…tick…

**It won't be hard, right? I just have to get out of the cuffs, pick the lock, get passed the guards, get over the fence, try not to get shot and hope that I make it to Headquarters without getting myself killed. See, that won't be hard, right?**

…tick…tick…tick…

**Shit.**

He struggled against the cuffs around his wrists, ignoring the pain as they tore at his tender skin. He eyed the clock to the right of the doorway. Ten minuets had gone by since they left and had another twenty before they returned.

They had given him thirty minuets to decide to talk before the torture set in.

Biting his lip, he grabbed his right thumb with his left hand and pulled, his muffled scream bitten back. With his thumb disjointed he slipped his hand through the cuff with little difficulty. Pulling his right hand though the bars with the cuffs still attached, he popped his thumb back into place. He wiggled it about a bit.

"Good." He whispered, opting to keep the handcuff on his left wrist on, it would only waste his precious moments.

He wiped the blood off his face, frowning as his whole hand came back red. Absently he cleaned it on his trousers. Standing up he stretched sore muscles and was about to reach for the hidden lockpick he kept in his boot when he heard the jingle of keys and heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway.

Cursing his luck, he hid behind the door. The footsteps stopped outside the only entrance to the room.

"What key, what key…Hmmm…"

He barely heard the muttering of the man and the slide of the key going into the lock. With a soft click and a creak the door opened. Pressing himself closer to the wall he watched as the door got closer to him and prayed to whatever gods there were that it didn't hit him and alert they man to his presence.

"Well, well, Mr. U—" The man started but stopped as he caught sight of the empty chair. "Gua—!!"

He moved quickly, shutting the door and wrapping the metal chain of the handcuffs around the other's neck. The man dropped the keys to the floor and started to claw at his neck, trying in vain to pull the chain away from his skin. Slowly the gurgling sounds stopped and the man's eyes closed.

With little grace he dropped the body to the floor, hoping that nobody heard the man's half attempt to scream for the guards. Picking up the keys and the dagger he saw protruding from the man's boot, he slowly opened the door. Making sure that way was clear, he clung to the shadows and made his way down the seemingly deserted corridor.

"It seems, Master, that the boy has escaped," a calm but slightly frightened voice said as he bowed low. He flinched as his Master threw his glass of wine at the wall beside him. "Kimimaro is dead, Master, strangled." Silence reigned over the room and the air became thick with anger.

"Find the boy and kill him."

He was climbing his way out a window on the second floor of the compound when the sirens went off and the yells of the guards echoed across the large lawn that he still had to cross.

**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…SHIT!**

Dropping to the ground and rolling to his feet, he crouched down and crept close to the walls, cursing mentally as he watched seemingly hundreds of armed men swarm the building.

There was no way he could fight them all.

Then he saw it. An opening. A huge two hundred yard gap between the chain-linked fence and the men. He could make it, right?

Right?

And so he ran.

End Prologue: A Glimpse of the Future


	2. Heaven&Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto!

Chapter One: Heaven&Hell

"You're dropping your shoulder to much, Uzumaki. Keep it up and you'll never hit your mark." The silver haired man called, not even looking up from his book.

Naruto Uzumaki clenched his teeth, refusing to yell out at his older, more perverse, partner who was relaxing against the back wall with his famed porn books.

Kakashi Hatake annoyed him. There was no doubt about it. Naruto had come to that conclusion five minuets after meeting the one-eyed man, two hours after he was supposed to arrive. Kakashi did not know the meaning of being on time for anything. He was always late, always reading his books, always making perverse and inappropriate comments—

"Nice ass, Uzumaki."

—Like that one.

"Why are you looking at my ass, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, firing ten more bullets in quick succession at the target thirty feet away, trying to work off some of his anger by imagining Kakashi's face on the faceless sheet of paper.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice it when I'm sitting on the floor and you're wearing your whore jeans for tonight's gig. I wonder if she'll fall for you. I heard that for a drug lord she's kind of picky about her men." Kakashi stated with a grin. "I even heard that she isn't really a she."

"Kakashi, don't be an idiot. I've seen the pictures and read the background. She is definitely a she." Naruto said, unloading the clip on his gun and reloading. He was about to start shooting again when Kakashi burst out into laughter. Turning around, he glared at his partner. "What's so funny?"

"I'm, sorry, Uzumaki. Really I am." Naruto frowned at the other man. He waited somewhat patiently for the older man to explain and when Kakashi turned back to his book with a hum of enjoyment, he returned to his target.

Naruto Uzumaki really and honestly didn't understand his silver haired 'partner'. A mask covered almost everything except for his eyes, which an eye patch covered his left eye, and despite working with him for almost seven months he had never seen the man's full face. Naruto pursed his lips as he thought about it. And the man always had these 'one man missions'. Every once and a while, Naruto would be with Kakashi when he received the black envelope from a tall broad shouldered man smoking a cigarette. The guy, Naruto had never learned his name, would always laugh and give Naruto a hard time for being stuck with such a perverted old geezer.

"What exactly are you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" and a heavy book hit him with a thwack on the side of his head.

"AHHH!!" Naruto jumped, his gun firing and missing his target by at least six feet. "Don't sneak up on people you idiot!" He rubbed his ear, glaring at the one-eyed man beside him.

"Hmph. You were creeping me out, Naruto-kun—"

"Don't call me that!"

"—You were thinking so hard that I was afraid that your tiny brain might be overworked." Kakashi smirked as he opened his book once more and fingered through the pages. "Do we need to go over the plan for tonight before we meet Shino, Shikamaru and Sakura?"

Naruto groaned, "Agh…Kakashi we've been through the steps a MILLION times. It shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and glared at the younger man. "I just want—" He stopped himself, smiling slightly beneath his mask.

Naruto glanced at him curiously, "What?" He fiddled with his gun, slightly nervous at the very, very kind gaze that his partner pinned him with. It was weird.

"This is your first big bust, Naruto, and I just want to make sure that you make it through without losing a body part, ok?" Kakashi said, turning back to his porn. "Just watch your back. I have a funny felling about tonight."

Naruto frowned at the older man; it wasn't like him to show concern like this. It was a simple bust. The target wasn't even that high on the food chain, if anything she was a lackey of a lackey of a lackey whose boss was some mysterious being that didn't deal with such minor affairs as drugs.

"Are you expecting something to go wrong, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he slipped the gun into its holster.

Kakashi gave him a quick glance, "I'm always expecting something to go wrong, Naruto-kun."

"What did I say about that?!"

_"I didn't consent to having a new partner, Hokage." Kakashi stated, his voice barely showing his anger._

_The Hokage sighed, the many wrinkles on his face deepening as he stared at the silver-headed man. "I know, Kakashi, but it—"_

_"There is a reason why I haven't had a partner since he died. I can't—"_

_"Be trusted with someone else's life. Yes, I believe we have had this conversation many times, but it has been over a decade. A decade, it is time to heal those wounds, Kakashi."_

_"How can you say that?! How can you say that?! He died because I was too careless. Though I did not shoot him, his life is still stains my hands and you want me to forget about him?" Anger laced his voice and his fingernails dug into his palms as he glared at the Hokage._

_"I am not asking you to forget him, Kakashi, I am asking you to heal. I've given you enough time to grieve to get on with your life but you have not used it wisely. Instead you take the missions, complete them all with deadly precisi—"_

_"Then what exactly is the problem, Hokage? Why can't I remain on my own?"_

_"His name is Naruto Uzuamki, age 20. He graduated from Konoha Special Forces Academy five months ago. Number two in his class behind Sakura Haruno. His preferred weapons of choice are his gun and surprisingly throwing knives, though from what I hear from Iruka, he doesn't mind hand-to-hand combat. He is actually quite good at it. He even beat Rock Lee once." The Hokage picked up a folder on the desk and held it out to the silently fuming man. "Read his file, Kakashi. Read it and then decide."_

"—kashi! Yo, Kakashi! You all right?" Naruto waved a hand in front of the man's face, his worried blue eyes surprising close to the other man.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun, let's meet the other's by the van." And with that Kakashi turned and walked out the door.

Naruto stood there, slight speechless at the other man's abrupt change in mood. Shaking his head he followed the other man.

Honestly, Naruto didn't understand him.

"Naruto! Look at you!" Sakura squealed as he circled him like he was her dress-up doll. "I told you those pants would do wonders for your, well, your—"

"Ass." Kakashi supplied easily to the somewhat embarrassed comrade.

Sakura looked at the oldest member of the group with a slight glare of disdain, "And why have you been looking at his ass, you pervert?"

Naruto sighed, walking towards the van to get away from the two bickering adults. "Hey, guys!" He greeted to the two men sitting side-by-side in the front of the van, obviously ready to leave. Well, maybe not obviously, emotions other than annoyance hardly existed to the two of them. Naruto often speculated if they were even human.

"Naruto." Shikamaru greeted, sliding his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes; apparently the effort it took to hold a decent conversation at the moment was too troublesome. Shino looked at him from behind is glasses and nodded. Even though it was dark outside, the black-haired man refused to loose the sunglasses.

Naruto grunted at the lack of amusing conversation and walked towards the back of their surveillance van that was disguised as the 'Konoha's Best Moving Company in the Country, Konoha Moving Company'. The door to the back opened with a creak as Naruto pulled on the handle.

He ignored all the high-tech computers and gadgets on the inside of the van and worked his way towards the beanbag in the corner. It was his and nobody should put there ass in it accept him.

Letting his body flop into it, he pushed his golden locks out of his eyes and tried to relaxed.

**Damn it, these boots are killing me.** Naruto thought to himself as he glared at the offending objects on his feet. **I should kill Sakura for making me wear this god-awful things.** Naruto groaned. **What guy in their right mind would wear boots with these god-damned laces?**

"Are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as he slipped into the van along with Sakura who shut the door behind them.

"Why don't you have to wear these boots?" Naruto asked as he glared at his partner and his pink-haired former classmate.

"I'm trying to blend it, Naruto-kun, not trying to attract attention with boots and whore pants." Kakashi replied. Naruto swore he could see the smirk underneath his mask.

Sakura smiled, "I am also trying to blend in with the crowd," her grin widened as she curtsied in her rather unnoticeable outfit, "We don't want to attract to much attention."

Naruto huffed and then grinned when both Sakura and Kakashi lost their footing as the van started off with a jolt. **Bless you, Shino.**

The drive to Naruto's drop-off point was rather boring. Kakashi never talked before assignments and except for the slight scuffle between himself and Sakura who succeed in painting his fingernails black (_"Come on, Naruto! It will help with the whole disguse!"_ Naruto didn't know about that), Naurto was one the verge of going to sleep on his comfortable and cozy beanbag.

"Naruto-kun, we're here."

Kakashi shook him gently out of his half slumber by pulling on his ear. The older man only chuckled at the dirty look Naruto threw at him.

Climbing to his feet, Naruto straightened his skin tight black shirt that had ridden up and ordered, "Wish me luck, Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked at him, his one eye darkened immensely at the order, "Be careful, Naruto-kun, remember that Ino is already there and Sakura and I will be there shortly. Give me your gun and make sure your knives are hidden. I'll carry your precious Kyuubi in with me and you'll get it if it's needed." Naruto handed him his gun. "Shino and Shikamaru will be watching from here. Be careful, Naruto-kun." Kakashi handed him his earpiece and microphone and patted him on the head.

Naruto stared at his partner, slightly shaken by his serious attitude. He was rarely this serious. "I will, Kakashi." With that Naruto jumped out the back of the van and began to walk the five blocks towards the infamous Heaven&Hell club.

Naruto spotted the blond haired Ino right off the bat when he entered the club, his pocket seriously lighter with the amount of money that he had to give the bouncer to enter quickly. He nodded to her and received a smile in return. All was well.

For now at least.

Kakashi's attitude and bad feelings before he left made him nervous.

Chewing on his thumbnail he made his way to the dance floor. Heaven&Hell was spectacular club that consisted of two floors. Hell was, of course, the bottom floor where dancing and hard liquor were in abundance. The whole floor was decorated in blacks, reds and browns. Heaven was located right above Hell, a huge hole in the middle of Heaven's floor where the onlookers from Heaven could watch the people below them in Hell. From what Naruto was told, Heaven was very brightly lit with lots of white and light blues, fluffy couches and chairs. Heaven was very sophisticated.

Naruto worked his way through hell, trying to slip through the mass of undulating bodies everywhere. He needed to locate Haku…or try and get Haku to locate him.

'Nice pants, Naruto.' Ino giggled in his ear. 'Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said they were whore pants.'

Naruto sighed. He was never going to live this down. 'Haku?' He whispered to the hidden microphone that he hand placed underneath his shirt.

'No signs of Haku yet.'

With that they cut their connection. Naruto saw Ino smile at a waiter who walked by, shaking his head with she winked at him.

He walked calmly onto the dace floor, feeling kind of idiotic with his bright blond hair. His head might have been the brightest thing in Hell that night.

He danced, the techno music washing over him. He kept his eyes half-open trying to catch a glimpse of Haku, Kakashi and Sakura. Every time someone tried to dance with him, he shook his head and moved away, shaking his finger at them. The dancing seemed to go on for days, his body aching slightly as he moved, his shirt soaked through with sweat and the metal bangles on his arms clinking softly as he looked up at Heaven.

It was like a bright portal into another world. The ceiling was painted with white clouds and the crystals hanging from the light fixtures twinkled brightly.

'Naruto!'

Jumping as the voice in his ear caught him unaware, he stopped dancing.

"What?" He hissed, though he doubted that Kakashi could hear him over the steady bass of the music.

'Haku's here. In Hell, Northeast corner. Two bodyguards and someone we have yet to identify.' Kakashi stated. Naruto looked down from Heaven and glanced into the corner that he was facing and sure enough, there was Haku with his two bodyguards and a tall, muscled man with bandages around his lower face.

Naruto continued to dance his eyes never straying to far from the group of them as he moved faster to the beat of the music. He saw Sakura move into position across from Ino.

He slowly danced his way closer to Haku, who had a giant smile on her face. **Who knew that she could be a drug lord…err…lady.**

'I thought there wasn't supposed to be a deal going on tonight!' Kakashi nearly screamed into his microphone. Trying not to let his grimace of pain show on his face, he looked around calmly, his eye widening as he caught sight of bright red hair, the color of blood.

His whole body froze. **Oh, no.**

His brother and sister, both who were looking as scary as they looked in their photos, flanked the red haired man.

Sakura's frantic voice entered his ear. 'Shit. It's Gaara of the Sand. His lackeys have to be here also.'

Gaara of the Sand was infamous in the underground drug ring. Naruto had read his files three years ago when he entered the Academy. Naruto paled at the thought. His gang alone was supposedly responsible for more than three hundred deaths throughout the past five years. He trafficked the largest amounts of illegal drugs into Konoha than most of the other drug lords combined. He was known to torture his followers who didn't follow his orders.

**For fuck's sake! He has a freakin' tattoo on his forehead! He's insane!** Naruto thought to himself as he glanced at them, trying to not let any of them leave his sight. Temari, his sister, was a striking blond who stood somewhat protectively beside Gaara while his brother Kankuro looked at the numerous scantily clad women hungrily.

'Now what, Kakashi?' Ino's asked.

'Hmm…Let's see how this plays out. Naruto, get closer, see if you can hear them.' Kakashi ordered.

'Are you crazy, Kakashi?! The four of us couldn't save Naruto from both Haku and Gaara if he was found out—' Sakura said fiercely into the their earpieces.

Kakashi's voice cut her off, 'Do it, Naruto-kun. I'll be there if there's trouble.'

With that, Naruto decided to be bold, or stupid, and walk towards Haku purposely, a small, and what he hoped, sexy smile on his face as he locked eyes with the dark haired woman lounging on the black couch.

'What are you doing, Naruto?!' Ino hissed.

Ignoring her, Naruto's smile grew into a full out grin. He hoped he could make it to Haku before Gaara and his siblings made it there first.

Two large hulking bodies stepped in front of him fifteen feet away from the porcelain skinned drug lord.

"Hello, gentlemen!" Naruto said with a charming smile.

"…"

Naruto smile didn't falter underneath their stony gaze, he just hoped that he didn't die.

"Tamaki, Mori, let him through."

With that, the two men gave him one last stare before parting to let him through. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, he grinned at Haku who was now standing before him.

Up close, Naruto realized something, something that made him want to kick Kakashi in the shins. There was no doubt about Haku was indeed a boy.

Hoping that his grin didn't waver, Naruto smiled at the gorgeous man before him. Long black hair was pulled up into a pony tail and his body was encased in dark colors. His white skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

**He's prettier than Sakura.** Naruto thought somewhat absently as he stared at the drug _lord_.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr…" Haku asked, a serene smile gracing his delicate features.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru Nara," Naruto replied with a grin of utter statisfaction, using the first name that came to mind.

'Ooo…Shikamaru is going to kill you!' Kakashi whispered enthusiastically in his ear, already excited about the blood bath that might occur if Shikamura wasn't to troubled with the whole ordeal.

Haku smiled, "It's a pleasure, Shika."

Naruto, suddenly overcome with shyness and completely forgetting the fact that Haku was a he and that he was a drug lord and also the fact that Gaara of the Sand was slowly making his way over to them, blushed and asked, "I…err…I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Haku's smile turned into a look of surprise, "A dance?"

Naruto bit his lip, "Well, yes…that is if you would like to?"

"I don't think he would." Came a booming voice to his right. Jumping in surprise, Naruto found himself face to face with the man whose lower face was covered in bandages. He forgot about him too.

"Don't be silly, Zabuza! I would like to dance!"

And with that, Naruto found himself being dragged to the dance floor by Haku.

End Chapter One: Heaven&Hell


	3. How We Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Two: How We Meet

_Naruto coffee was cold._

_And he was pissed._

_He had been waiting for two hours! Two hours for his fucking partner to arrive and now…now it was two hours and one minute!_

_Looking down at his coffee with disgust, he pushed it away and glared out the window. It was raining outside. He could hardly see the tall business building across from Konoha Country Police. He was on the twenty-sixth floor and couldn't even see the road below. Lightening danced across the sky and thunder caused his coffee mug to rattle against the glass table it was resting on. Yuuhi would no doubt kill him later for leaving rings on the table._

_He stood and pressed his face against the window that took up the entire wall, pressing his hands on either side of his head. The glass was cool against his forehead and the tip of his nose as he watched the rain pelt against the glass._

_He was angry earlier and thought about leaving, but didn't. It wasn't like he had much else to do. Actually he had nothing else to do except clean his rather dirty apartment. He was not fond of cleaning._

_His partner was Kakashi Hatake. Age thirty-two. Born in Konoha. He had a partner eleven years ago that died from a gun shot wounds to the neck and chest. Other than that, his file held no more than the yearly reports from the Hokage about jobs well done. It didn't even list how many assignments he had, his arrests, anything. It didn't list his parent's names, if he had any siblings, what rank he held…His file told him almost nothing about his new partner. _

_He was upset by that._

_He knew that Hatake had more information about him. He had seen his own file. It was filled with information about his physical limitations, his achievements, his failures, his status as an orphan, his schooling and his jobs at the academy._

_Naruto had no idea what he was walking into with this Kakashi Hatake and it unnerved him._

_The glass fogged up from his breath and he pulled away, writing his name on the glass along with a smiley face. He was bored. Really, really bored._

_So, trying to relieve himself of said boredom, he put his hands on the floor and lifted his legs into the air, doing a handstand. He walked around the room, his body swaying slightly with each hand step._

_And that was how Kakashi Hatake found him._

_The door opened with a soft click, but Naruto didn't turn to see who had entered, he was on the verge of beating a personal best of taking over three-hundred steps on his hands._

_"Bored, are we?" A man asked, his voice laced with amusement. Naruto took two more steps, letting out a grin as he reached three hundred and one before flipping himself back onto his feet, swaying slightly as the blood rushed from his brain towards the rest of his body._

_"Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asked, his mouth set firmly as he stared at the one-eyed silvered headed man._

_"Yes."_

_"You're late."_

_"I got lost?" Kakashi said, his one eye squinting in amusement._

_Naruto huffed, already annoyed and it had only been five minuets in the other's presense, if that._

_Kakashi studied him before holding a hand out for Naruto to shake, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm your new partner."_

_Naruto glared at him, "I figured that, idiot." Naruto grasped his hand and shook firmly. Naruto saw Kakashi smile underneath his mask._

_"Well how about something to eat, I'm starving Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened, "Don't call me that!"_

Naruto was surprised…very, very surprised to find himself being dragged onto the dance floor by the pretty, young drug lord. Usually, Naruto didn't dance with targets.

The music seemed to get louder as he was pulled against Haku who wrapped his long arm around Naruto's waist. "I never get to dance." Haku stated simply.

And so they danced.

Kakashi could not believe his eyes. There was Naruto literally wrapped around their targets body while dancing obscenely to the music.

He couldn't believe it.

He would have to tease Naruto about this for a long time to come.

It was then that he remembered Gaara of the Sand. Gaara had finally reached the place where Haku's bodyguards shifted uneasily as they kept an eye on their precious drug lord. The tall unidentified man, whose name Kakashi didn't hear, seemed to have anger rolling off of him in waves as his fingers twitched to towards the gun that he no doubt hand hidden underneath his leather jacket.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what to do. Sakura was right that if things went sour they couldn't fight off Haku and his guards and then Gaara and his posse, while still capturing Haku alive.

They might have to set this up another night. And it might actually work out better in the end. If Naruto made the connection now, then it might be easier to infiltrate later.

* * *

"Gaara of the Sand." Zabuza greeted with a growl as he nodded his head towards the man, his eyes not leaving the dancing form of Haku.

Gaara frowned, "Where is Haku, Zabuza."

Zabuza barred his teeth and pointed in the vague direction of where Haku and the scum were dancing.

Gaara blinked in what one would assume was surprise.

"Oh, who's the blond hottie?" Temari asked, her eyes flashing as she caught sight of them. Her question only made Zabuza growl louder. "I thought Haku didn't dance."

"Shut it, Temari" Kankuro ordered, though his eyes followed the dancing pair.

"We shall wait."

* * *

'Naruto, see if you can get a ticket back to join Haku's little group, if not see if you can set up another meeting here. Say something suave. Dashing. Try and sweep him off his feet.' Kakashi told him.

Naruto didn't stop dancing; keeping a close eye on the vicious bodyguard that stood glaring at them while studying Haku's lean frame.

**Yep, there's no doubt about it. He is definitely a he.** Naruto thought as he pulled the other man closer and nuzzling the slightly smaller male behind his ear. Naruto's face heated when he realized what he was doing. **Sakura is going to make fun at me for weeks…Kakashi for years!**

Sighing in defeat he let Haku dance against him, their bodies moving in unison. When the song ended and another one began, Haku pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave, my guests have arrived." Haku smiled at him, his white teeth flashing. "It was a pleasure." He started to walk away.

"Wait, I haven't even got your name." Naruto said, his hand grasping the other male by the wrist and pulling him back to him. **See Naruto, you can be suave.** He settled Haku into his arms as they picked up the beat again.

"Haku. My name is Haku."

"Well, Haku, maybe we can meet again and dance?" Naruto asked, his eyes fixed on the drug lord, who didn't seem much like a drug lord to him.

"Of course, Shika," Haku smiled. "Next Friday at 11? Here?"

Naruto grinned, "That will be just fine."

With a gentle smile, Haku pulled out of his arms and walked towards the angry Zabuza and weirdly calm Gaara of the Sand.

Turning around, Naruto walked calmly to the bar, where he had seen Kakashi's silver head earlier. He pushed himself through the mass of people and sat down on a black leather barstool next to his silver headed partner. He ordered a beer with a smile.

"I never new you could woo so well, Shika-kun. Why haven't you tried it on me? I'd go back to your room if you tried, Shika-kun." Kakashi whispered into the microphone underneath his sleeve as he cradled a glass of whiskey. Naruto wanted to hit Kakashi but kept his composure. 'I'm going to leave, followed by Ino and Sakura. We'll wait for you where we dropped you off earlier. I expect you to be there in no more than thirty minuets, do you hear?"

Naruto nodded, a small smile gracing his features, "Yes." With that, Kakashi drank the rest of his whiskey got off the stool walked away.

Naruto nursed his beer in silence, staring that the wall of liquor in front of him. He had twenty minuets to kill before he had to leave.

Sighing, Naruto swiveled around on the barstool, leaning back against the counter as he gazed out at the crowd. He closed his eyes, sleep calling to him even though the music sent his blood pumping to its beat.

He took a swig of beer opening his eyes and glancing at Haku. He sat quietly beside Zabuza listening to Temari talk while Gaara sat there impassively, his black-rimmed eyes locked onto the lean, longhaired Haku.

**I can't do anything while the others are out of the building. They're probably already out of contact range for the earpieces.** He was about to take another swig of beer when he felt eyes upon him.

Sitting up straight he looked back at Haku and Gaara's little soiree, but found them all in deep conversation. Bringing one foot up onto the stool seat, he leaned his head against his knee, his fingers fiddling with the many laces that the boot hand while he scanned the crowd through his hair.

Somebody was watching him, that was for sure, but Hell was too dark for him to see anything other than a few faces and the outline of numerous dancing bodies. He fingered the throwing knife hidden in his boot, wondering if maybe there would be a need to use it.

But then as suddenly as the feeling came, it was gone. Pursing his lips and scrunching his eyebrows together, Naruto gave the crowd one last sweep before looking towards Heaven. He could only see the shapes of the people looking down at them.

Frowning, Naruto glanced at his watch; he had another ten minuets before it was even close enough to make it there in thirty minuets. He had only seen Sakura leave about five minuets ago.

Sighing, he put his leg down and gripped the beer by the neck as he finished the last of it. He always held his alcohol well. Sighing as the bitter aftertaste, Naurto started to work his way around the dance floor, ignoring the intoxicated people who stumbled across his path.

And then he felt it again.

This time he put the bottle to his mouth and glanced around as he pretended to drink from it, all the while trying to find that annoying pair of eyes that was staring him through the head. Still, Naruto found nothing other than the dancing, drunk club goers filling the room. Giving Heaven one last look, Naruto tried to ignore it and walked to the exit doors, holding onto the beer bottle just in case he needed it.

Nodding to the bouncer that he had paid to let him in, he took a left and walked away from the charged atmosphere of Heaven&Hell. For a moment, it felt like the eyes had left him, but then he felt them again.

Making sure not to quicken his pace, he leisurely strolled down the street, passing kissing couples in alleyways and drunk individuals leaning up against the walls for support. Naruto knew this part of the city well, growing up only for streets away from Heaven&Hell, so instead of taking the fastest way back to the van, he took the long way through an alleyway that would take him in an almost "L" shaped way to Kakashi and the others.

**I'll find out who this damn bastard is.** Naruto thought with a smirk as he turned into the alleyway. It was quiet enough that he could hear the slight scuff of shoes against the pavement. Naruto stopped halfway in.

"I know you're there. Why don't you show yourself?" Naruto said clearly, not afraid one bit. A few moments passed and Naurto looked over his shoulder to see if whoever had been following showed themselves. It seemed like the only thing was Naruto, a cat and the dumpster that smelled like rotting eggs. He could still feel the eyes boring into his back. "Look, whoever you are, just show yourself. That's all I'm asking, because honestly, you following me is rather annoying."

Naruto waited patiently for about five minuets before he saw something move in the shadows. Biting his lip, he faced the shadows by the dumpster expectantly. A tall man, just a bit taller than himself, stepped out of the shadows with grace that Naruto found kind of eerie. He was dressed in black from head to toe and a silver ring flashed in the dim lighting. The man's hair was short and black, but it was his eyes that caught him the most. They were the most unusual color…

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, relaxing his body just incase he had to reach for his knives and attack.

The man stared back at him in silence, one of his eyebrows lifting slightly as he stared at Naruto with an irritated look as if to say that he was an idiot.

"Hnn…" was all that mystery man said.

Naruto blinked and couldn't help his mouth falling open. "'Hnn'? Thanks all you have to say?"

**Why is everyone annoying me today?!** Naruto thought to himself, his fingers unintentionally gripping at the neck of the beer bottle.

"Who are you?" Mystery Man asked with another little quirk of his eyebrow, his deep voice making Naruto's mouth drop a bit farther.

"I think I'm the one who asked that question first, bastard!" Naruto replied, indignation clear on his face.

Mystery Man slowly blinked and asked again, "Hnn…Who are you, Shikamaru Nara?"

Naruto pursed his lips, finally noticing the gun holster around the man's thigh. **How did he hide that thing in the club?**

"Well, you obviously already know who I am, bastard." Naruto replied, trying not to show his surprise in the other man knowing his fake name and at the gun itself. **Who is this guy?** Naruto desperately hoped that he was in range for the guys in the van to pick him up his signal.

"How are you related to Haku?"

Naruto blinked. **Of course this is about Haku. He's probably one of Gaara's people…it wouldn't make sense for Haku to send someone to ask me questions that he already knows.**

'Naruto-kun! Where the hell are you? You are passed your limit! It's thirty-one minuets!' Kakashi's voice came through his earpiece. Naruto did the happy dance inside his mind. When Naruto didn't respond back automatically, Kakashi's voice became slightly frantic, 'Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me!'

"That's what you want to know? You corner me in an abandoned alley, two blocks from my home and ask me my relationship with Haku?" Naruto said as loud as he dared so not to arouse suspicion, hoping that Kakashi could read him loud and clear.

'We're coming, Naruto, give up us two minuets to find you! Make some noise, idiot.' Naruto heard the screeching of wheels and grinned. **Shino, you crazy ass driver.**

"I do believe that is my cue, man." Naruto's grin widened, he reached down faster than the other man could react and pulled out twin knives from his boots. Without stopping, Naruto lunged forward, causing the cat on the dumpster to hiss and run. The other man was reaching for his gun.

He wasn't going to make it. **Shit.** Naruto thought as the gun was pointed at him, right between the eyes.

"You are a fast little demon, aren't you?" The man asked. It was then that Naruto realized that the man's eyes were red.

A deep blood red.

A van sped by the exit of the alleyway, before it screeched to a halt. Kakashi and the others didn't even try and be stealthy, the doors were slammed open and heavy footsteps came speeding towards them.

Naruto looked over the man's shoulders to find three people standing there, outlined in bright light by the streetlamp above them. Kakashi, Ino and Sakura where standing there with their guns drawn and pointing at the man. Deep down inside, Naruto hoped that Ino did not fire that gun, she had a habit of missing her targets by at least a foot and that left a lot of Naruto that could be hit.

"DROP THE GUN!" Kakashi yelled, his voice echoing loudly in the empty alleyway. "I SAID DROP THE GUN!"

Naruto stared up at the man, his eyes locked with his.

_"Do you think it will be alright?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean…He suffered a lot of damage from the inj—"_

_"Don't say it!"_

Blinking, Naruto stared up at the man dumbly, not understanding the memories flashing through his mind.

_"Don't touch that you insolate boy."_

_"But—"_

"Kakashi, is he one of yours then?" The man asked, not lowering his weapon as he watched Naruto go through a torrent of emotions.

Kakashi aim faltered as he squinted his one eye at them. "Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha?! You better drop that gun this instant or I'm telling Asuma that you killed my partner!"

"Such a tattle-tale, Kakashi-sempai." The man, Sasuke Uchiha, said as he clicked the safety back on his gun before putting it back in the holster.

"Shut it, Uchiha." Kakashi retorted, quickly running over to the still frozen Naruto who held his knives mere inches away from the Uchiha's body. "Naruto-kun, put the knives away." Kakashi ordered upon reaching the younger man. Naruto blinked, still a little unsure of what had happened. Slipping the knives back into his boots, he nodded in thanks as he was handed Kyuubi, reattaching it and its holster to his thigh. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, a bit dazed as Ino and Sakura came running towards them from one end of the alleyway and Shino and Shikamaru from the other.

"I thought your name was Shikamaru Nara." Uchiha said, his frown deepening as he watched numerous people come up and ask if he was okay.

The real Shikamaru huffed, "I'm Shikamaru Nara," he told the red-eyed man before turning to Naruto, "I told you to stop using my name as your fake identity. I keep getting calls from—too, troublesome." Shikamaru stopped himself as he saw the grin slowly growing slowly on Naruto's face.

"This time a drug lord is in love with you, Shika." Naruto whispered, like it was a huge secret.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned the silent Uchiha, "Explain why you are here, Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU Captain."

Kakashi sighed.

Sometimes Shikamaru caused too much trouble.

End Chapter Two: How We Meet


	4. The Bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter for about a week, just so you know.

Chapter Three: The Bastard

"It's classified." The Uchiha stated plainly.

"What's ANBU?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he turned expectantly towards Kakashi.

The silver-haired man sighed, rubbing his one eye, "We need to discuss this somewhere else, away from such public places," He turned to the Uchiha. "Are you expected to meet with Asuma?" Uchiha nodded, looking out the alleyway. "You're coming with us, Sasuke. We'll call Asuma from the van." With that he pulled a slightly protesting Naruto towards where the van was left for the taking. When no one followed he turned around, "What are you waiting for?" He growled.

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Let go!" Naruto said, biting his lip as the bangles on his wrists dug into his skin. "Damn it, Kakashi, I'm following!" Kakashi only loosened his hold on the blond and practically threw him into the back of the still running van.

The other's climbed in, subdued by the actions of Kakashi. Uchiha just frowned at the scene before him. When the van took off with Shino's customary lurch, Kakashi lost it.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled, causing everyone but Uchiha to flinch.

"I—"

"I said thirty minuets! Thirty minuets! It was plenty of time to get to the van! It was plenty of time to radio me and tell me that that bastard had been following you and had fucking gun pointed at you! You fucking idiot!" The little bit of Kakashi's face that Naruto could see was flushed red in anger. He grimaced as the older man's grip on his wrist tightened. "You do NOT go into secluded areas when you know some bastard like him is following you! Not without me! Do I make myself fucking clear, Naruto?!"

The whole van was silent except for the gentle beeping of the computers. Naruto stared at his angry partner, eyes wide as saucers. He had never seen Kakashi this angry.

Ever.

"Do you understand me, Naruto?" Kakashi whispered, his one eye seemingly piercing into Naruto's very soul.

Naruto sighed, just a little frightened, "Yes, Kakashi." With that Kakashi let go of his wrist and patted Naruto on the head.

"Go sit in your beanbag, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded about to turn and sit when he paused and faced his partner.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. Really, truly sorry." Naruto whispered, his head bowed a little in shame. He understood the mistakes that he made, he knew what he had done was foolish.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I know, Naruto-kun. Sit, take off those boots and spread it a bit."

Naruto could see the smirk underneath the man's mask and his eyes narrowed, "You perv!"

Kakashi smiled, "Me? I don't know what you are taking about, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sulked and flopped down on his beanbag, ignoring the stares that he got from everybody else in the van and slowly began to unlace the damn boots.

"Sakura gets to wear these fucking boots next time, do you hear?!" Naruto growled at his pink-haired friend.

Sakura laughed, letting the intense and uncomfortable aftermath of Kakashi's outburst slip away. "There is no way I am going to wear those."

"You were trying to kill me with boots, Sakura! Look! My foot has blisters and their bleeding! It hurts, Sakura!" Naruto whined, a pout forming on his face.

Sakura and Ino spared each other a glance before Sakura grabbed the first aid kit and knelt beside her former class-mate. "Honestly, Naruto, with how you were dancing tonight I'm not surprised that this happened."

Naruto frowned as the woman began to clean his feet, "It's not my fault! Those shoes don't bend at all when I move!" Naruto grabbed one of them and showed her that they didn't move and that it was like walking with a brick tied to his foot. "I'm wearing tennis shoes next time."

Ino snorted, "I doubt that, Naruto, between Sakura and Kakashi they'll force you to wear something more…stylish."

It was then that Naruto remembered the Uchiha because he felt those creepy eyes on his skin. "What are you staring at, bastard?" Naruto let out a hiss of pain, glaring at the pink-haired woman as he cleaned his feet.

"Hnn…" was all that he said.

Kakashi watched in amusement as the girls fussed over Naruto's abused feet. He smiled underneath his mask.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so emotional, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi turned and faced the stoic Uchiha. All he could see was him pointing a gun between Naruto's eyes, ready to pull the trigger and kill his happy partner.

"If I ever find out that you hurt a hair on his head, I'll personally see to the punishment myself." Kakashi growled out.

Uchiha frowned, "I have no reason to, Kakashi-sempai. The only reason that this happened at all was because he was getting close to Haku, who in turn is close to Gaara and so on and so forth. I wanted information and I was willing to do anything I could to ascertain that information anyway possible, just as the Code says. Now that I know he is one of ours I have no reason to hurt him, the information that he gathers is available to all of us."

Kakashi stared at the younger man, "That's good, Sasuke, because I would hate to hurt one of my former students."

"Damn it, bastard! Don't you say more than 'Hnn'?" Naruto asked as he hopped along on his toes towards the door to Konoha's Special Forces headquarters. "How about an apology? I mean you can form words right? Should I say it and you repeat after me?" Naruto inquired as he leaned in towards the glaring Uchiha. "Repeat after me! 'I, Sasuke Uchiha—"

"Shut up, dobe." The Uchiha said.

Naruto faked his amazement, "Oy! Kakashi! The bastard can spea—HEY! Don't call me dobe, bastard!"

"Shut up, _dobe_." The Uchiha smirked and continued walking, while leaving an angry blond behind.

Kakashi sighed, "Don't be upset, Naruto-kun. Do you need a hug?"

"You are such a pervert, Kakashi." Naruto growled.

Sakura smiled at Naruto and Kakashi, glad that they were back to their usual antics. The episode in the van had disturbed her. She had known Kakashi for far longer than Naruto had and she had never, ever seen Kakashi so angry before.

It had shocked her into silence when the older man had started to yell at his partner. In a way, she had to expect something like that to happen. With Kakashi's last partner being shot through the neck and chest and the huge amount of guilt that he was carrying on his shoulders, Kakashi must have been frightened beyond belief for Naruto's life. It might have been to similar to his past situations that Kakashi freaked, because whether he denied caring for the blond on several occasions, he would die for Naruto.

Sighing at the thought of idiotic men, she turned her gaze to the mystery that was Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru had mentioned that he was some ANBU Captain. Sakura didn't know much about ANBU at all. It wasn't even supposed to exist, if anything there were myths floating around Headquarters about the shadowy group of fighters known as the ANBU, but no one could or would confirm their actual existence. But if they really did exist, and both Shikamaru and Kakashi knew about it, what exactly was their relationship with the organization? How did they get involved? Who was Azuma?

And why the hell did Sasuke have to be so hot?

"I must say, Naruto, those pants do wonders for your ass."

Naruto gasped, pointing at the smoking figure leaning back in the chair at the head of the table, "You! You're Azuma? The guy who gives Kakashi all of those 'one-man missions'?"

"It's not nice to point, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said, leading Naruto towards one of the chairs and pushing him into it.

Once everybody had filed into the room, a masked man shut the door. It was silent for awhile, everyone looking expectantly at each other why Azuma sucked on his cigarette.

"I told you that you were going to die, old man, if you kept smoking those things." Naruto finally said, the silence getting on his nerves as he waved the smoke out of his face.

Azuma chuckled, grinning at the blond haired man a few seats away, "In the seven months I've known you, Naruto Uzumaki, the only things that ever seem to be on your mind is Kakashi and my well-being." With a slight nod, Azuma put out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray. "So I see you've blown your cover, Sasuke, to a bunch of Special Forces operatives no less." Azuma said with a grin.

Sasuke tensed, "Yes, sir."

"Don't be so tense, Sasuke. I'm not going to do anything about it. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Shino already knew about ANBU's existence and Naruto can be trusted. The only problem are Sakura and Ino, though by the look on their faces I believe that they will keep their mouths shut." Azuma assured the black-haired captain.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably beside Kakashi when silence once again reigned over the room and despite their earlier conversation, Azuma pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"Oh, for the love of god can we get on with it?!" Naruto exclaimed, earning him a few glares and chuckles. "I would eventually like to sleep you know, I get grouchy."

"I can vouch for that, when he wakes up in the mornings he is quite bitchy, but I have ways to calm him down." Kakashi said, his one eye looking at Naruto seductively.

"Stop sounding like you sleep with me, Kakashi! You buy me COFFEE! That's it! COFFEE!" Naruto took a calming breath. "We need to discuss this seriously, don't we?! I mean he tried to kill me!" Naruto said pointing at the Uchiha who raised an eyebrow. "With a gun!"

Azuma looked at Naruto in amusement, chuckling as most everyone in the room shook their heads and Kakashi scolded Naruto like a mother would about pointing at people. "Listen, from what I understand from the brief telephone conversation, Gaara of the Sands showed up with his siblings, so you" He looked at everyone but the Uchiha, "couldn't complete your take down of Haku since you did not have the forces to take out Haku and his men plus Gaara, his siblings and his unknown number of men. So Naruto sets up an alternative date with Haku which is…"

"Eleven o'clock, next Friday at Heaven&Hell." Naruto supplied, glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

"But then Sasuke was tailing Gaara and saw you getting close to Haku and thinking that you were apart of their little group, Sasuke tries to capture you for information because you look like an easy target, right?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, I don't see what the problem is."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "The bastard tried to KILL ME! That's the problem!"

Azuma smiled, "Then that means that he can make it up to you by helping you complete your mission and a new mission that I'm about to give you." Every one was silent and the Uchiha's anger seemed to be rolling off him in waves. "You complete your mission of capturing Haku, while at the same time trying to find out more on who is exactly who in the newly established underground world. You find out their hierarchy, because someone is organizing them, making them more efficient then ever. That is your new mission objective. Kakashi will, of course, be leading the team on this one."

There was silence before Sakura said, "Woh! I don't know if this is exactly the best thing for us to do. The majority of us aren't trained to handle situations like this."

Azuma smiled, "Then we'll have to train you then, won't we?"

"It's like we're going off to war, Kakashi! I mean look at this training schedule that Azuma sent us! 'Weapon's training, safe breaking, codes, wiring, human anatomy, weight lifting, endurance, speed, hand-to-hand combat, explosives' and so on and so forth. I don't even know why we have training in human anatomy, it's not like we're all in high school learning about what body part—"

"Goes were during sex?" Kakashi supplied, cutting Naruto off. Naruto sputtered, the sandwich that he had been chewing on flying all over the table. "That's gross, Naruto-kun."

"You're the one who ties everything back to sex, dammit! I let you get away with 'Naruto-kun' but that doesn't give you the right to be more of a pervert than before!" Naruto exclaimed, taking another bite of his ham sandwich.

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto-kun."

"What?" Naruto said around a mouthful of food.

"Nothing."

Naruto frowned, "If you say my name, have reason for saying it."

Kakashi turned back to his porn that, for a moment at least, had lain forgotten. "I just like saying."

Naruto blinked, "Oh."

"Uzumaki."

Naruto pursed his lips and turned to face the owner of that deep, dark voice. "What do you want, bastard?" He said around another bite of his oh-so-delicious-homemade sandwich that Kakashi had brought for him, knowing that if he let Naruto, all he would eat would be ramen.

"You're late. We have weapons training…now." The Uchiha said, glaring at Naruto who kept on eating.

"I don't know why Azuma has us doing all this training." Naruto said, "especially with you, bastard."

"You may be a quick little demon, but you aren't fast enough, so finish. You have twenty seconds." The Uchiha growled out.

Naruto's eyes widened, "But my coffee!"

"Fifteen seconds."

Naruto frantically dove for the cup of coffee, "Kakashi! Do something!"

"Ten seconds, dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"What exactly would you like me to do, Naruto-kun?"

"Give me two minuets! Tell him to give me two minuets!"

"Sasuke, give Naruto two minuets so that he can enjoy his cup of coffee."

"You indulge him, Kakashi-sempai." The Uchiha said, slipping into the chair next to Naruto and glancing at his watch. Naruto was busy frantically blowing on the steaming cup of coffee, glaring at the man beside him.

"I don't indulge him, Sasuke, I'm merely saving you from having him complain about how you made him go without coffee for the next two hours." Kakashi said, turning the page in his book, never once looking up at either of them throughout the whole exchange.

"Hnn." Sasuke smirked. "Thirty seconds, dobe."

"Liar! It's only been thirty seconds and don't call me that, bastard!" Naruto replied, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Naruto tried to enjoy his coffee with the Uchiha staring at him while he tried to drink it quickly. **No one should impose time constraints on my coffee and me.** Naruto thought inwardly. **Though if he wants me to act more like a bastard to him, I will.**

"Times up, Uzumaki."

"But—"

"Be careful, Naruto-kun, on your first day. His right side is his weakest." Kakashi said, ignoring the growl coming from his former student. "Also his—"

"Good-bye, Kakashi-sempai."

The Uchiha rose and Naruto followed solemnly behind, sparing Kakashi one last glance over his shoulder.

To Kakashi it seemed like Naruto was acting like he was going to the gallows

Kakashi snickered. Poor Naruto.

End Chapter Three: The Bastard


End file.
